Clark Wonderbot
(Forward) |element = Wind |team = Tenmas (Coach) Raimon (Coach) |seiyuu = Yoshino Hiroyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Clark Wonderbot (クラーク・ワンダバット, Kurāku Wandabatto) is an android teddy bear that appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He's the coach of Tenmas and Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *"An android who looks like a teddy bear. When he gets excited, his skin color turns pink." Personality Wonderbot can some times get over excited and turn pink: which is called his Exciting Gauge. But at times, he can be very serious, especially when explaining things. He also gets upset when he tries to be coach of the matches, and then someone else shows up randomly to take his place. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat He appeared in episode 2 driving the Inazuma TM Caravan. He then used his Mixi Max Gun to fuse Tyrano aura with Fei Rune. He takes Tenma and Fei to Endou's timeline in the same episode. In episode 3, he goes pink when he saw Endou's keshin, Majin Great. At the end of the episode, he explained to Raimon that they were in a parallel world. Also, he explains that the motive for why Endou can use a Keshin while in the original timeline he can't is why there are several new timelines and, as such, several new Endou's synchronized with each other, increasing their power. In episode 4, he was seen to be exciting as Raimon had hard time against Protocol Omega. He later told Fei, Tenma and Yuuichi that he had Tsurugi Kyousuke's aura and that Yuuichi and Kyousuke could fuse. In episode 7, he was hidden by Fei Rune and Haruna because Gouenji would be surprised to see him, but he wasn't due to the fact that he wore a Time Bracelet and knew all about El Dorado, and what happened to Endou. In the episode 8, he fused Tenma with Shuu's aura, and then explained the Mixi Max to Midori and Akane. In episode 10, he was seen depressed since Kidou took his place as being a coach. Sengoku Era In episode 12, Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga, but it failed as Nobunaga was too strong to be Mixi Maxed. Nobunaga then asked what was Wonderbot hiding and really scared and if it was firearms, but Wonderbot lied and said that it was 'fireworks' which Midori complimented later in an ironic way. In episode 14, Wonderbot tried again to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga but it failed another time. Just after that, Beta arrived it and captured it, and then stole the Mixi Max Gun. In episode 16, Tasuke and his friends used Ichiyajou and blocked Shoot Command 08 which got Wonderbot excited and then turned pink because of his Excitement Gauge. In episode 17, he finally could use the Mixi Max Gun on Shindou as Nobunaga allowed him to do it and Shindou was ready to get Mixi Maxed. France Era In episode 20, he becames angry as he was replaced as Raimon coach by Charles VII. In episode 21, after Tenma and Kinako cheered the team up after Gamma made a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he says that if their power increases, Jeanne d'Arc's power may awake. Three Kingdoms Era In episode 22, after he heard Shinsuke talking with Tenma and Fei about Mixi Max, he tried to do it more one time between Raimon's goalkeeper and Liu Bei, but failed to do so. In episode 25, after Koumei Mixi Maxed with Taiyou by using Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu, he was surprised as he couldn't believe that this would be possible. Jurassic Era In episode 31, he and Fei were talking to Raimon about El Dorado's ultimate team; Perfect Cascade. Later, in Jurassic Era, he rolled a hill and ended up hitting a Tyrannosaurus that resembles Tyrano, who begins to pursuit him and the other members of Raimon. They were later saved by Torb and a Pachycephalosaurus. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 44, he revealed to Tenma and Kinako that he was with Fei because that Dr. Arno Crossword asked him to act as Fei's guard dog, but that it was more than this. Clark said that he loved Fei as he ended up turning himself in a friend. He then pleaded to Tenma brings Fei back with his soccer. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to scout Wonderbot, you need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 1 Gold (金1) *'Item': Meddlesome Device (おせっかいなデバイス, Randomly dropped by Willings in Kage's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くん, Taken at the mall arcade) *'Photo': Yellow Elephant （黄色いゾウ, Taken at the 4th building in home area) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 96 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 61 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 57 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 51 *'Lucky': 35 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SK Assist!' *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' *'SH Dimension Storm' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of all Tactics down by 20. Gallery Anime Wonderbot getting excited.png|Wonderbot getting over excited. WonderbotMixiMaxiGun.png|Wonderbot with his Mixi Max Gun. WonderbotExcitedCS3HD.PNG|Wonderbot goes pink when he's excited. WonderBotDepressedAboutNotBeingTheCoachCS10HQ.png|Wonderbot depressed about not being the coach of Raimon. WonderBotScaredCS12HQ.png|Wonderbot scared of Nobunaga. Wonderbot being captured by Beta CS 14 HQ.PNG|Wonderbot captured by Beta in order to disburb the Mixi Max. Wonderbot being pursued by Tyrano CS32HQ.png|Wonderbot being pursued by a dinosaur. Wonderbot not being the coach once again (CS_39_HQ).PNG|Wonderbot not being the coach once again for the Ragnarok Tournament. Game Clark Wonderbot's first appearance in the CS game.PNG|Clark Wonderbot's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Misc. Wandaba's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Wonderbot's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Kantoku Gundan' Trivia *He is called Wandaba by Fei Rune and Wandaba-san by Beta. However, he refers himself as Wandaba-sama. *He dislikes being called a bear. *He was coach only for three times in both Chrono Stone game and anime, during the three first matches against Protocol Omega. *When excited, the meter on his chest rises and he turns pink in colour. *He has two elements due to changing emotions. His normal element is Wind and it changes to Earth while he is excited. *Wonderbot, along with Fran, is available in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy by connecting it with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. *He is the player with the highest freedom stat in all the games, reaching 400 in that stat. Navigation Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Scout characters